A device for mincing food, which has a feed device for feeding the material to be cut or grated to a cutting or grating device, is described in German Utility Model Patent DE 201 17 358 U1. The feed device of this and other such devices for mincing food, in particular, those which are manufactured in injection molding processes, have a conical design, the cone angle typically being only a few degrees. The reason for this is that, otherwise, the feed device would not be readily demoldable during the fabrication process, particularly during injection molding. Another reason is that ease of insertion and removability of the pusher should be ensured. The cone angle is typically so small (approximately 2-3 degrees) that the user does not detect this optically. However, for reasons not evident to the user, it is disadvantageous that the material to be minced often jams when it only just fits into or is even larger than the filling opening and had been pressed into the same by the user.